Restraint systems are usually integrated in a vehicle steering wheel. In this context, a gas bag module is connected to the steering wheel skeleton by a latching connection, which must also be detachable. A plurality of latching connections have been proposed, among others hairpin-shaped springs, in which, for example, one arm is attached and the other arm can be elastically deflected so as to engage and lock in a groove of a latching hook. By way of example, a large, annular single spring is also contemplated, which in a latching manner engages behind a plurality of latching hooks.